Arc Cross
by ArcCross
Summary: Arc Cross é uma série original, baseada na vida de 4 personagens e de seus amigos que vivem num mundo sobrenatural repleto de magia, perigos e fantasia. Iremos trazer-vos aqui as aventuras dos 4, primeiramente na versão escrita novel e, depois, em manga
1. Introdução

- Um mundo dentro desta galáxia imensa e solitária.... nele existe magia onde apenas alguns seres usam esse dom, qualquer um poderia aprender, mas apenas algumas pessoas tem essa capacidade....

- Aqui começa a nossa história. Esse é o meu quarto. Meio simples, tem um armário, um criado-mudo e, do lado, uma cama. Esse aí deitado sou eu.

*Dito isto, um despertador colocado em cima do criado-mudo começa a tocar. Uns segundos depois, o indivíduo deitado na cama pega em uma arma que, aparentemente, dormia com ela todas as noites, e atira no despertador, que cai em cima de uma grande pilha de muitos outros que sofreram o mesmo destino.*

**???:** Droga de despertador, eu quero dormir!

- E esse é o meu dia a dia... Oh, espere! Que rude da minha parte! Esqueci de me apresentar!

Eu sou Kinoso Dowsha! Vosso narrador de hoje, e também esse gato maravilhoso aí, que só das mulheres verem ficam com o cabelo arrepiado!

*Kinoso se levanta da cama, meio sonolento, para mostrar a sua cara com grandes olheiras e totalmente descabelado.*

- Er... *ahum*, continuando... Tenho 17 anos e sou estudante. Entrei na escola em que estou uns 7 meses atrás. Estou no 3º ano do ensino médio e moro sozinho. Mas a minha vida mudou realmente quando conheci certas pessoas... Não sei se mudou para pior ou para melhor... quem sabe os 2? Mas, nos conhecer foi como um destino, um destino inevitável, não havia como fugir disto, mais cedo ou mais tarde a minha vida teria que mudar.

*Kinoso entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho. Depois disso se vestiu e preparou sua mochila para mais um dia de escola. De seguida, preparou o seu café da manhã e o tomou. Após isso, Kinoso saiu de casa com tudo pronto e caminha para mais um dia de escola.*

- Mas como eu falei, eu não estou sozinho neste mundo tão misterioso...

*Kinoso continuou caminhando, até que chegou em uma casa a meio do caminho. Ele parou na sua frente, olhando-a de alto a baixo, como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse. Depois, Kinoso pegou uma pedra que estava no chão e jogou ela em uma janela que, curiosamente, tinha muitos buracos. A pedra atravessou a janela, juntando mais um buraco à contagem. Logo após, se ouviu um "AUCH!". Segundos depois, a porta da casa se abriu.*

**Kinoso:** De novo, Thyh! É a 30ª vez seguida que eu tenho que fazer isso! Se eu não te acordo você dorme durante um ano!

- É. Esse aí é o Thyh, Shot Thyh! O cara mais bobo e pervertido que eu já conheci.

*Thyh, apesar de ainda a dormir, se encontrava com tudo pronto e bem apresentando... Com exceção do galo em sua cabeça feito pela pedra que Kinoso jogara e que, aparentemente, não foi o suficiente para o acordar...*

**Thyh:** Não mamãe... Eu tenho que roubar o macarrão dos piratas... Zzzz...

**Kinoso:** ... Thyh...

**Thyh:** ... Macarrão... dos piratas...

**Kinoso:** ... A miss Universo está ali pela-

**Thyh:** ONDE???!!! ONDE???!!! ELA É TOTOSA!!! ONDE ELA TÁ...

**Kinoso:** BWUAHUHAHUAHUAUH tava zuando, é so um gordão vestindo um biquine fio dental!

- E isso é só um exemplo...

*Os dois prosseguiram o seu caminho até à escola. Após mais uns minutos de caminhada, ambos chegam ao portão da escola.*

**Kinoso:** *entra dentro do portão e caminha um pouco, até perceber que Thyh não estava com ele* Thyh?

*Kinoso olha para trás e vê Thyh fora do portão da escola, paquerando algumas garotas que iam entrando na escola. Kinoso apenas suspira e começa a caminhar lentamente pelo pátio da escola, até que encontra alguém indo se sentar em um banco...*

**Kinoso:** MAG! *Kinoso corre e salta, tomando a posição de voadora em direção ao indivíduo que apenas queria se sentar um pouco*.

- E esse é Magnum Blazin! Conhecido também como Mag. Entre todos é o mais calmo e pacato, com nervos e paciência mais duros que diamante.

**Mag:** ... *se senta calmamente e se abaixa um pouco, fazendo Kinoso passar por cima e dar de cara com uma árvore perto do banco. Depois, se deita no banco observando as nuvens* Bom-dia para você também, Kinoso.

- Enfim, ele é apenas um sádico e um emo zen...

**Mag:** Eu ouvi isso...

- ... Mas também é gente boa!

*Enquanto Kinoso ficava reclamando do ocorrido, ouve-se o toque de entrada para a primeira aula.*

**Mag:** Tá tocando... onde está o Thyh?

**Kinoso:** Eu dou um jeito no Thyh, pode ir andando!

*Thyh ainda se encontrava fora da escola com um grupo de garotas ao seu redor.*

**Mulheres:** WOW! Você fez mesmo isso?!

**Thyh:** Hehehe... Sim, e isso não foi nada, depois eu-

**Kinoso:** *chega perto de Thyh, interrompendo a conversa* Ai está você, Thyh! Não esqueça que seu filho está passando fome! Você tem que estudar para conseguir um bom emprego para o alimentar!

**Thyh:** Filho?

**Mulheres:** Filho?! Ahn... sabe... Ah! Olha, tá tocando! Vamos! *as mulheres saem de perto de Thyh rapidamente*.

**Kinoso:** Pronto Mag ^^ ! *corre rápido*.

**Thyh:** ... Kinoso! Seu miserável! *corre atrás de Kinoso*.

**Mag:** ... Whatever.

*Os 3 entram em um dos edifícios e entram numa sala, já com a maioria da turma sentada. A professora de matemática entrou de seguida, enquanto todos os membros do sexo masculino babavam enquanto seguiam com os olhos suas pernas descobertas.*

**Prof.:** OK, turma! Nada melhor para começar o dia que uma aula de matemática!

**Thyh:** Se não fosse por ela ser totosa eu já estava dormindo ainda a aula nem tinha começado.

**Prof.:** Vamos começar a chamada...

- E parece que só falta um. Como de costume, é sempre o último a chegar...

**Prof.: **... Sr. Knight? ...

*De seguida, se ouvem passos se aproximando da porta.*

**Prof.: **Parece que ele chegou atrasado novamente... *ajeitando os óculos* Como ousa ele ficar perturbando minha aula de matemática?...

*A porta se abre lentamente, com um indivíduo com o sono e tédio estampados no rosto.*

**Prof.:** FOI A ÚLTIMA VEZ, KNIGHT! CHALK THROW! *a professora pega um pedaço de giz e joga na direção do indivíduo*

*O giz bate na cabeça dele, mas ele sequer reaje, mantendo a mesma expressão de antes. Após isso, um momento de silêncio ocorre.*

- E Esse é Maverick Knight, ou Mav, como a gente o chama. O mais preguiçoso de todos. Seus dias são compostos essencialmente por dormir e beber saké.

**Mav: **...Bom-dia.... *Mav continua a caminhar lentamente pela sala e senta ao lado de Kinoso*.

**Mav:** ... Sono...

- Ele pode também parecer calmo, mas...

**Kinoso:** Parabéns! Conseguiu manter o recorde do idiota que mais chega atrasado nessa escola!

**Mav:** ... Idiota?!... *a cara de Mav passou rapidamente de uma expressão entediada a uma expressão ameaçadora*.

**Prof.:** SEM BRIGAS NA MINHA SAGRADA AULA DE MATEMÁTICA! *a professora salta chutando a cabeça dos dois*.

- ... é um idiota esquentado que entra em briga por qualquer coisa.

E acreditem ou não, foram essas pessoas que mudaram minha vida e a de muitos...


	2. School is a BANG!

**NOTA:** Por motivos de sanidade pública, Kinoso foi despedido como narrador.

**Kinoso: **Ei!

Terminava agora a aula de matemática. Todos colocam suas mochilas às costas, para se dirigir a outra sala onde irião ter a próxima aula. Os quatro ficaram um pouco para trás enquanto conversavam, para evitar a multidão que saia da aula. Então eles começam a sair da sala, e eis que...

**Ruby:** HELLO GUYZ!!! *Ruby que estava perto da entrada salta e se joga em direção a eles*

Os quarto continuavam a sua conversa indiferentes à situação, simplesmente se abaixando e conversando tão naturalmente como se a situação já fosse hábito...

Ruby é elétrica... literalmente. É uma ouriço-morcego, que se percebe pelas suas orelhas de ouriço e asas de morcego.

**Ruby:** *bate de cara na parede* "AUCH!" Essa doeu!

**Kay:** *facepalm* Idiota...

**Ruby:** O QUÊ???!!! *faiscando*

À semelhança de Ruby, Kay é também um ouriço-morcego, sendo seu irmão. Mas apesar da sua familiariedade, a sua relação não é de longe a melhor.

**Mag:** *olha para trás após Ruby começar a faiscar* Ahn... Ruby, não esqueça, não pode fazer isso aqui...

**Ruby:** Tá u.u. Mas se o Kay me irritar de novo eu não me contenho.

**Kay:** A culpa é sua por ser idiota.

**Ruby:** *faiscando de novo* KAIE-

**Mag:** Ruby!...

**Ruby:** Que seja, não falo mais com você, Kaieru-kun!...

**Kay:** Hunf, ótimo.

Os quatro, após assistirem a cena, ficam trocando olhares entre si e encolhem os ombros. Eles continuam então caminhando.

**Mav: **Er... droga, esqueci da mochila na sala...

**Kinoso: **Você esquece de tudo mesmo.

**Mav:** Cala a boca...

Mav sai correndo para a sala enquanto esquiva as restantes pessoas que iam passando. Ele então entra na sala e vê que alguém ficou dentro, sentado, enquanto ouvia música.

**Mav:** Er... Gama? – diz, enquanto se dirige para ir pegar a mochila – de novo aqui sozinho?

**Gama:** Sai

Gama é um equidna de cabelos verdes. Ele é anti-social e prefere passar tempo sozinho do que com os restantes.

**Mav:** Ficar aqui sozinho não é muito s-

**Gama:** ... Já fez o que veio aqui fazer?

Mav pega a mochila e fita Gama. Depois, caminha em direção à saída e se junta novamente com os outros três.

**Thyh:** Vamos na lanchonete!

O grupo se dirige à lanchonete da escola. No meio da fila, estava um ouriço vermelho que quase desesperadamente tentava encontrar uma moeda na sua carteira. Ao verificar que estava vazia, ele olha para trás e vê o grupo.

**Renic:** Yo!

**Thyh:** Yo, Renic! Veio comer também?

**Renic:** Er... – de um momento para o outro, Renic pensa em um plano... – sim! *deixa prepositadamente cair sua carteira que rola perto de Thyh* Ah, droga, caiu! *Renic se agacha para pegar sua carteira, enquanto que astuciosamente consegue pegar também a de Thyh* Er... ok, vou voltar antes que passem à frente!

Renic é um ouriço de cabelo vermelho, cujas habilidades são únicas e proveitosas: roubar carteiras.

**Thyh:** Vejamos, quanto dinheiro tenho... *Thyh coloca a mão no bolso, apenas para descobrir que está vazio* Hum?

As habilidades de Renic não eram estranhas a ninguém, por isso...

**Thyh:** ... *se esgueira lentamente para perto de Renic que, feliz com sua façanha, contava o dinheiro que conseguira* Renic...

**Renic:** Er... Thyh?... *Renic vira a cabeça lentamente na direção de Thyh com uma cara tentando mostrar enorme simpatia, mas após isso apenas corre o mais que pode, com Thyh em sua perseguição, até que Renic consegue se esconder atrás de uma porta, julgando ter escapado* Arf... Arf... acho que o perdi...

**Thyh:** ... *atrás de Renic, ergue alto a mão e a desce com força, que só acaba na cabeça de Renic. Depois, Thyh pega seu dinheiro de volta e regressa para a fila* Idiota...

**Kinoso:** Wow Thyh, isso foi meio cruel, pelo menos compra alguma coisa para ele.

**Thyh:** Melhor, compra você e gasta do seu dinheiro com ele.

**Kinoso:** ... É, ele teve o que mereceu mesmo.

O grupo se serviu na lanchonete, enquanto que Renic conseguiu o que queria roubando a carteira de outro pobre inocente.

Entretanto, o grupo segue para o pátio da escola. Eles continuam sua caminhada, até que passam por um banco onde está sentado um ouriço de cabelo laranja...

**Kinoso:** Yo! Slay!

**Slay:** Oi Kin.

**Mav:** Estudando já a esta hora?

**Slay:** Ao contrário de você, eu sou empenhado e não sou preguiçoso. E temos prova amanhã.

**Mav:** Ahn... temos?

**Slay:** Sim.

**Mav:** Ah… não sabia… – diz, enquanto coçava a cabeça. Ahn… *olha para Kinoso*.

**Kinoso:** Nem vem, por mim você não vai copiar.

**Mav:** … *olha para Slay*.

**Slay:** Duas palavras: Vai estudar!

Slay é empenhado nos estudos e tem facilidade em se concentrar, mas é também amante de chocolate.

Os quatro prosseguem, até que…

**Yue: **KIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

**Kinoso: **What?

**Thyh:** Yue-chan!

**Yue:** VIM PARA TE ENTREGAR ISTO QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU EM C- *Yue tropeça e cai com os peitos em cima de Mag*.

*ignorando Mag* Toma, um lanchinho que eu fiz!

Yue é uma ouriça, completamente louca e que faz sem pensar o que vem em sua cabeça. Além de suas ações serem sempre inconsequentes, ela sempre acaba em situações como essa...

**Kinoso: **ERM... OBRIGADO!

**Mav:** Esqueceu onde?

**Kinoso:** N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NADA! ELA É LOUCA, NÃO OIÇA O QUE ELA FALA!

**Mag:** ... Me sinto no céu.

**Yue:** E PARA DE BABAR PERVA!!! *enterra a cabeça de Mag no chão*.

**Mag:** ... ou não.

**Yue:** OK, xau Kinoso! *sai de cima de Mag e se junta com um grupo de amigas*.

**Kin:** *suspira de alívio* ... Ela não contou... que bom... *falando baixinho*.

Ouve-se novamente o toque para entrada. Todos se dirigem às respetivas salas para mais uma longa aula.

**Mav:** Já? Eu ainda queria dormir...

**Kinoso:** Droga, que venha logo o almoço!

**Thyh:** Almoço? Você acabou de comer...

**Kinoso:** E daí?

O grupo e os restantes seguem para mais uma aula. Um tempo depois, no final da aula, chega a hora de almoço...

**Kinoso:** YAY! HOJE É PIZZA!

**Thyh:** Wow, vamos!

Todos seguem para a cantina da escola, indo almoçar.

**Kinoso:** *colocando todas as fatias de pizza que encontra no seu prato* PIZZA! PIZZA!

**Cozinheiro:** Ei, muleque! Não exagere!

**Kinoso:** Que foi? Isso é pouco mesmo! *colocando a 30ª fatia de pizza em cima da pilha*.

**Thyh:** Wootz! Aquela fatia ali parece estar bem saborosa! *indo pegar*.

**Kinoso:** *olha para a fatia que Thyh estava a centímetros de pegar* MINHA! *rapidamente pega e come*.

**Thyh: **Ei! Esse pedaço era meu seu guloso! *joga seu prato na cara de Kinoso*.

**Kinoso:** *com o prato escorrendo pela cara* ... THYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYH!!! *joga seu prato em Thyh*.

**Thyh:** Woah! *desvia, fazendo o prato acertar em cheio na cara de Mav*.

**Kinoso:** Er... oops?

**Mav: **... *tira o prato da cara* ... Thyh... *joga seu prato em Thyh que, desvia novamente e acerta Mag*

**Mag:** ... *pega seu prato e joga em Mav, mas acaba acertando na cara de Thyh, que, rapidamente, abre a boca engolindo a pizza juntamente com o prato*.

**Mav:** ... GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAAAAAA!

É fácil adivinhar o que acontece depois. Um minuto depois do "acidente", a cantina inteira, incluindo cozinheiros, estava em uma guerra de comida que se previa ainda mais prolongada se não fosse...

**Diretor:** Mas que confusão é essa na cantina? *entra dentro da cantina, apenas para receber logo de seguida com vários pratos de comida na cara*.

... QUEM FEZ ISSO???!!!

Após o berro do Diretor, a cantina gela durante uns segundos. Depois, todos apontam ao mesmo tempo para o infeliz grupo...

**Thyh:** Er... *estende um prato de pizza* Pizza? *logo a seguir, recebe mais um prato de pizza na cara*.

Os quatro foram levados para o gabinete do diretor que pedia explicações para o sucedido

**Diretor:** *ainda limpando a cara com um lenço* ... Então?

Nenhum deles sabia sequer o que falar. Aliás, nem pareciam estar muito preocupados. Enquanto o diretor exigia explicações, Thyh ia "limpando o salão" enquanto olhava distraidamente para o lado. Mav, como de costume, dormia com a cabeça deitada em cima da mesa do gabinete. Kinoso estava com sua cabeça enfiada dentro da mochila, enquanto falava repetidamente "Time machine... Time machine... Preciso encontrar uma time machine...". Magnum também não estava muito interessado, olhando para fora da janela enquanto bebia um milkshake.

**Diretor:** *pensando* Esses muleques serão normais, mesmo?

No final, o grupo foi condenado a fazer faxina de todas as salas no final da aula, incluindo a cantina. Castigo que, tendo em conta o que aconteceu, podia ser bem pior...

**Kinoso:** *limpando o chão* Droga!... Thyh, isso é tudo culpa! Você que começou isso tudo!

**Thyh:** Minha?! Você que roubou minha fatia!

**Kinoso:** E você Mav que gritou "GUERRA DE COMIDA!".

**Mav:** Mas foi você que começou!

**Mag:** É, vocês que deviam ser os únicos fazendo isso, eu não tenho culpa de nada.

**Thyh/Mav/Kinoso:** *socam a cara de Mag* CALA A BOCA!

**Mag:** ... fuck.

**Mav:** *carrega energia negra em sua mão e soca Thyh* CULPA SUA!

**Thyh:** *se levanta e dá um soco no chão jogando várias pedras em Mav, que desvia e acaba acertando Mag* Oh-oh...

**Mag:** ... *estende o braço lançando várias chamas na direção de Thyh, que também e desvia e acabam queimando Kinoso*.

**Kinoso:** ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DRAGON!...

**Mag/Thyh/Mav: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!

**Kinoso:** ... SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

O Dragon Slave de Kinoso acaba explodindo a sala inteira, com cadeiras e carteiras voando para todo o lado. Depois, dos escombros, saíram os quatro chamuscados pelo ataque.

**Mav: **Acho que... arrumamos problemas de novo...

**Thyh:** O rly? Mais uma vez, culpa sua, Kinoso! *soca Kinoso* Não sabe se controlar!

**Kinoso:** Foram vocês que começaram agora!

**Mag:** Ahn... guys...

Na frente deles estava o diretor, tentando com todo o esforço do mundo manter uma cara simpática e esconder toda a sua cólera que, se explodisse, teria consequências bem piores que o Dragon Slave.

**Thyh:** É nessas horas que um cara deve respirar fundo, ganhar coragem e falar: CORRAM!!!

Os quatro saltam e começam a fugir de um enfurecido diretor que gritava vários insultos impróprios de se dizer por alguem da sua posição. Eventualmente, eles acabam sendo pegados e, miraculosamente, são apenas condenados a uma semana de faxina entre todos os intervalos... separados cada um.


End file.
